Lonely
by MeganRebecca28
Summary: Emma gets a little lonely waiting for Killian to return home. Wattpad Transfer - Captain Swan smutty one shot


The night was falling as Emma lay staring at the ceiling of their bedroom, for the tenth night in a row Killian was going to be home late. He hadn't told her why but she trusted him, knowing he would never cheat and loved her. But that wasn't really the problem. When he would get home Emma would be on him within seconds just wanting to feel his touch, his soft lips, his hook resting against her back.

The problem was the minute they found their way to bed, sleep would hit him. Tired and unable to stay awake. Killian had even fallen asleep in between her legs the first night. Emma had gotta used to it by now, but normally Henry was around to distracted her. Of course tonight he was staying at Regina's place leaving her alone in this big house.

She thought of going to see her parents but remembered they were having a night to themselves. Most likely doing the one thing Emma was craving more then life it's self. Sitting up she sighed, needing to find something to distract her mind from wandering. As she did though, her eyes fell to a box in the back of their wardrobe, just visible behind their shoes.

Emma swallowed hard, it was the only box yet to be unpacked in the whole house and for good reason as she didn't need any of the objects in there, as she now had Killian. She had told him it was just old books she wasn't ready to throw away, he raised a brow but just shrugged it off. She was glad as explaining to a 300-year-old pirate about her sex toys wasn't really a conversion she wished to have.

In that moment she was a little glad she didn't throw them away, she reluctantly walked over, pulling the box out and sitting in on their bed. Opening it she check the time, "9 pm, still have at least an hour" Killian normally arrived home at 10, sometimes ever later.

Going through the box she was a little embarrassed about the amount different toys she had. There were at least 5 different vibrators, all for different pleasures and in all different sizes but coming to the bottom her eyes widen. There is was Emma's favorite toy, her body wand. It was always great when you needed a quick release, the way it massaged against her clit, the vibration driving her insane.

Bringing it, along with a few different vibrators she placed them on the bed returning the box, then plugging in the wand. She cursed finding the battles in her bunny vibrator dead, now becoming frustrated and of course not having any spares. Emma ran down the stairs, taking the ones from the TV controller. Heat pooling between her thighs in anticipation, her clothes falling to the floor within seconds of re-entering the bedroom.

She didn't give two shits of how desperate she looked, leg spread out on the bed, one hand massaging her breast and the other reaching out for her body wand, bring it between her tights. She slightly flinched as she turning it on, as it rubbed over her throbbing clit. It felt amazing but Emma still needed more.

Hand patting the bed in search of her bunny, turning in on, teasing her own entrance with the tip. Completely soak it easily slipped inside her core, moans escaping her lips as she fasted her pace, turning the vibration of her wand up to the max "Ahhh!" closing her eyes, her head thrown back as she pumped deeper inside, hitting just the right spot to drive herself wild.

Her body grew hotter, sweat dipping down her face from her vigorous movements. Moans become louder, so close to her release "AHH! FUCK!" Emma screamed out, all other sounds drowned out, her legs started to shake as she comes completely undone, walls clenching around the vibrator still deep inside her. Juices flowing out onto the bed.

"Swan?"

Emma's eyes shot open, dropping her wand and vibrator slipping out with a wet pop. Her cheeks going bright red as she looked down between her still spread legs, eyes locking with Killian, who stood in the doorway. Pure lust and confusion in his eyes but also a little hint of sadness. Emma swallowed hard closing her legs, sitting to hug them to her chest. "Love? What are you doing?" Killian asked coming to the edge of the bed looking at her toys spread across it, his length visible showing through his tight pants.

Her eyes widened as Killian picked up the vibrator still covered in her juicy mess, giving a sly smirk bring it to his lips licking it clean before advancing onto the bed, spreading Emma legs again. "Do I have to ask again?" Killian said with a raised brow, her dirty pirate was coming out to play, while she didn't mind one bit but was now a little pissed off at him. "Well, you're never around to make me feel good! And when you are home your tired" Emma said annoyed.

"So this _thing_ is better than me?" Killian asked waving around the vibrator in his hand. Emma bit her lip, of course being with Killian was great but something doing it yourself was just easier. Knowing exactly where that right spot was, knowing every inch of your body, knowing all the right button's to push.

Killian raised a brow when Emma didn't respond "Well I guess I'll just take matters into my own hands." He said with a sly grin before turning the vibrator back on, slumming inside her already tight tense core "Oh god!" Killian didn't hold back fasten the pace, Emma pulled him by the collar of his jacket into a needy demanding kiss.

"Get.. Undressed.. Now!" Emma said breathless, between hot steamy kisses. Killian leaded back parting their lips "Only if you take over" she shyly took the toy from his hand continuing to pump it in and out, much slower than Killian had been as her second organism approach. She watched with hooded eyes as Killian slowly removed his clothes and hook teasing her, giving his length a few hard strokes.

He returned to the bed, lips connected with her breast "Faster love" he pleaded and she obeyed, so close to her edge. But Emma wanted to feel him, to shatter with him deep inside her core. Pulling it out and throwing it across the room, pushing Killian down to straddled his hips "I want you." she whispered, he smiled, coming up to give her a tender kiss "Thought you'd never ask love"

Emma sunk down onto his length, meeting each other thrust for thrust. His arms wrapped tightly around her, kissing her with every inch of love and passion in this body. And Emma realised it wasn't just sex she needed, Emma needed the feeling of making love to her man. To not only satisfy herself but to bring him pleasure as well. Soft moans filled the room as they came together, feeling more connected than ever.


End file.
